


Consulting Companions

by Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction



Category: BBC Sherlock, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, BBC, British, Crossover, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, Wholock, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction/pseuds/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John could've sworn he saw the odd man with the blue box down on the street corner.<br/>If only Sherlock would believe him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting Companions

"Impossible." Sherlock drawls.

"It's true! I saw him!" John shouts, waving his hands at his stubborn flatmate.

"No, you wished you saw him. Dreamt it."

John rolls his eyes, fixing the fez on his head. "Shut up, Sherlock.

"The Doctor is not real."

"He is to me."

Sherlock sighs, sitting up straight, eyes narrowed. "Its absolutely impos-" He's cut short by a strange noise floating in through the window.

A strange whirring, wheezing noise.

The pair exchange bewildered looks.

"No way." Sherlock breathes, stunned.

John's mouth widens into a grin, his fingers rolling the sonic screwdriver in his hand. "Way."

**Author's Note:**

> Join me at http://scribblesnsquiggles.tumblr.com


End file.
